Development of an Implantable On-Demand Drug Delivery Device for Behavioral Studies in Small Animals Project Summary: The Specific Aims of this Phase II project are to finalize the development of the min- ePumpTM, a low-cost, battery-operated, wirelessly controlled, on-demand or programmable drug delivery system, and to establish its use in improving drug addiction and drug development models. During Year 1, the min-ePump will be optimized for reliable implantation and comfortable wear in animals as small as a rat. During the second half of Phase II, the pump will be tested extensively to validate this enabling technology for use in drug addiction research, in pre-clinical drug development research and for delivery of therapeutics in veterinary medicine. The end of Phase II will see the definition of manufacturing and operating parameters for min- ePump and publication of research results. The following Objectives will allow for completion of the Phase II project: Objective 1 ? Miniaturize and optimize min-ePump for ease-of-use and comfort during implantation in a rat model. Objective 2 ? Compare efficacy of min-ePump to traditional tethered-pump in self- administration drug addiction research and test social and behavioral effects of an implanted pump in a rat model. Objective 3 ? Show efficacy for use of min-ePump in PK/PD research using a drug addiction therapeutic in a rat model. Objective 4 ? Show efficacy for use of min-ePump in veterinary medicine using a dog model. Objective 5 ? Finalize the design of the min-ePump to best meet the needs of each target market segment and define the manufacturing process. This project will address two high need technology gaps identified by the NIDA. Under the original Phase I solicitation, this project directly addresses a special needs topic for ?Development of pre-clinical models for addiction.? Min-ePump also applies to the programmatic priority released by NIDA in January of 2015 for preclinical drug development enabling technologies.